nickiminajfandomcom_es-20200213-history
All Things Go
|writer = Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, Ester Dean, Anderson Hernandez, Allen Ritter |producer = Boi-1da, Vinylz, Allen Ritter | Promo = 1 | Single = 3 de Diciembre de 2014 | Video = | Prev = Bed of Lies | PrevPromo = | Next = Throw Sum Mo | NextPromo = }} "All Things Go" (en español: Todas las Cosas Se Van) es la canción número uno en el álbum de Nicki Minaj, The Pinkprint. Fue lanzada como una descarga instantánea con el preorden del álbum en iTunes el 3 de Diciembre de 2014. Presentaciones En Vivo Nicki presentó la canción por primera vez en Saturday Night Live el 6 de Diciembre de 2014. The Pinkprint Movie thumb|center|500px Listas Letra Yo, I had to reinvent, I put the V in-vent I put the heat in vents, man, I've been competing since I look beyond what people saying, and I see intent Then I just sit back, and decipher what they really meant Cherish these nights, cherish these people Life is a movie, but there'll never be a sequel And I'm good with that, as long as I'm peaceful As long as seven years from now, I'm taking my daughter to preschool Cherish these days, man, do they go quick Just yesterday, I swear it was 'o-six Ten years ago, that's when you proposed I looked down, yes, I suppose All things go, all things go All things go, all things go I feel one minute, yeah, we got it then it's gone While we keep waiting for a moment to live for So can't nobody ever tell me that I'm wrong Cause I'ma ride out with you, still the night is young And we keep going, we go (We go, we go) We wake back up and do it all again (We know, we know) Say fuck the world, we riding 'til the end When all is said and done, look what we've become I just want you to know that I did it for you I lost my little cousin, to a senseless act of violence His sister said he wanted to stay with me, but I didn't invite him Why didn't he ask, or am I just buggin'? Cause since I got fame, they don't act the same Even though they know that I love 'em Family ties, broken before me, niggas trying to kill him, he ain't even call me And that's the reflection of me, yes, I get it, I get it was all me I pop a pill and remember the look in his eyes, the last day he saw me All things go, all things go All things go, all things go I feel one minute, yeah, we got it then it's gone While we keep waiting for a moment to live for So can't nobody ever tell me that I'm wrong Cause I'ma ride out with you, still the night is young And we keep going, we go (We go, we go) We wake back up and do it all again (We know, we know) Say fuck the world, we riding 'til the end When all is said and done, look what we've become I just want you to know that I did it for you Let me make this clear, I'm not difficult, I'm just 'bout my business I'm not into fake industry parties, and fake agendas Rock with people for how they make me feel, not what they give me Even the ones that hurt me the most, I still show forgiveness I love my mother more than life itself, and that's a fact I'd give it all, if somehow I could just rekindle that She never understands why I'm so overprotective The more I work, the more I feel like somehow they're neglected I want 'Caiah to go to college, just to say "We did it!" My child with Aaron, would've have been sixteen, any minute So in some ways I feel like 'Caiah is the both of them It's like he's 'Caiah's little angel, looking over him And I know Jelani will always love me, and I'll always love him And I'm just his little sister, not Nicki Minaj when I'm around him Gee we did it, let's leave this imprint Just finished writing, this is The Pinkprint All things go, all things go All things go, all things go }} Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:The Pinkprint Categoría:Pistas de Spotify Categoría:2014 Categoría:Sencillos promocionales Categoría:Vídeos